The Prince Of Japan
by YaoiLove101
Summary: One day, Jaden follows Bastion home and discovers one of Bastion's biggest secrets, but is that the only secret that Bastion has been hiding? Rated T right now, rating may go up! JadenxBastion with some other pairings too!
1. Bastion's Secrets

GX - GX

One ordinary summer day Bastion Misawa was walking home. He could swear that there was someone following him, but everytime he turned around no one was there, or following him anyway. So he would always turn around and start walking again.

Pretty soon, he got to where he wanted to be and started to look for a door that he knew was somewhere in the ally he was in. Soon, he found the door, he looked around before going into the door and started walking down the path that was underground.

The person who had been following him also jumped into the hole and followed him down the underground path.

-- At the palece --

When Bastion got to the door that would lead him above ground again to the one place that he needed to be he opened the door and went through it. When he got up there were a bunch of people in the room. He was in the basements kitchen.

"Prince Bastion. Welcome home." The cooks said, all in usion, then bowed.

"Please... don't bow." Bastion said, sounding almost depressed.

"What's wrong, Prince Bastion."

"**Don't** call me that. How many times do I have to tell you that I'm just plain "Bastion"."

"Forgive us."

"You're forgiven. Where are my parents?"

"They're are away on buissness."

"As always." Bastion said under his breath. "Well... okay then. Well, where's my sister then?"

"Upstairs in her room. She's been saying that she can't wait to see you again."

"Well then, I'll just have to go upstairs and pay her a little visit." Bastion said as he went up the stairs.

-- 10 minutes later --

Bastion was sitting on his sisters bed, talking to her, when there was a knock on the door. He got up and answered the door to see a couple of the gaurds with Jaden.

"Jaden? What are you **doing** here?" Bastion asked.

"We found him come out of your secret passage way."

"So **you** were the one following me?"

"I'm sorry, Bastion. I was just curious. But... why haven't you told anyone that you're a **prince**?"

"Because... I just want to be **normal** and if everyone knew that I was a prince then I wouldn't be so normal anymore now would I?"

"Well... no."

"Prince Bastion, what do you want us to do with him?"

"Let him go."

"What?"

"Are you deaf? I said let him go." Bastion said so the gaurds let go of him and walked away. "Now... do you mind explaining to me **again** why you're here?"

"Well... I just wanted to know where you lived because you've never told anyone." Jaden said.

"If I tell anyone where I live that's really **my** decision."

"I'm sorry." Jaden said as he bowed and Bastion sighed.

"Stop bowing and get in here." He said, and Jaden quickly did what he was told.

When Jaden was fully in the room, Bastion shut the door and Jaden looked around.

"Uh... who's room is this?"

"Mine." Victoria said as she raised her hand.

"And uh... you are?"

"Oh, forgive me." Victoria said, quickly. "Where are my manners? I'm Bastion's little sister, Victoria."

"Pleased to make your acquaintance." Jaden said as he bowed.

"Pleasure is all mine, monsieur." Victoria said as she bowed back. "Please... feel free to take a look around."

"Okay." Jaden said, and started walking around the room looking at all of Victoria's things. "You sure uh... have a thing for Dark Magician, don't you?" Jaden asked when he reached a shelf that was **full** of different Dark Magician stuff.

"Yeah. He's the **greatest** duel monster **ever**." Victoria said as a blush appeared.

"Is it just me or do you have a crush on him?" Jaden asked, and Victoria's blush deepened. "Oh... uh... well-"

"Yeah, she does." Bastion interrupted.

"Bastion!" Victoria whined, which caused Jaden to laugh (very **cutely** shall I add).

"Hey, Bastion! Can I see **your** room?" Jaden asked.

"Uh... sure." Bastion said, then stood up and walked towards the door with Jaden right behind him like a baby duck, following it's mother.

_'Hmm... I wonder how long it's gonna take Bastion to tell Jaden about the little event that's gonna be happening soon enough.'_ Victoria thought to herself.

-- In Bastion's room --

Bastion opened the door and let Jaden into the room first before closing the door slilently behind them.

"So... what do you think, Jaden?"

"I love it! It's so... so... so... **you**."

"That's it?"

"Well... it's neat and clean." Jaden complemented. "I like it a **lot**."

"Thanks." Bastion said, and before he could even do anything else, Jaden ran over and jumped on his bed.

"This bed is so comfortable."

"Don't get too cozy, Jaden. You're gonna have to go home soon." Bastion said, and Jaden sat straight up.

"What? I don't wanna leave."

"Jaden..." Bastion said, slowly.

"Please, Bastion, I wanna stay. Just for the night. Please."

"I don't really think that that's the best idea, Jaden."

"Why not?"

"Because... I just don't think that it's the best idea in the world is all."

"Bastion... are you hiding something else from me?"

"Jaden... I don't... exactly know how to tell you this, but I'm... I'm..."

"Yeah? You're **what**?"

"I'm getting married."

"What?!" Jaden yelled (not in a mad kind of way though) as he stood up. "When?! To who?!"

"At the end of the summer and as to who... I don't know. It's an **arranged** marriage. My parents are setting the whole thing up. That's why I don't like being a prince. I must get married to a girl by my 18th birthday... and that's at the end of the summer."

"You poor thing."

"Huh?" Bastion asked as he turned to face Jaden. "What do you mean?"

"Being **forced** to marry when you're eighteen. And to make it even **worse** you're forced to marry someone you don't even **know**." Jaden said. "I'd run away if my parents ever tried to do that to **me**."

"Yeah, but I couldn't run away if I **tried**. I'm watched like a hawk." Bastion said, and Jaden sighed, sadly.

"I don't **want** you to get married." Jaden whispered, and Bastion heared, but didn't actually hear what Jaden **said**.

"What was that?"

"I said I don't **want** you to get married." Jaden said, louder this time.

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to loose you, Bastion."

"Why not?"

"Because... I... I..."

"Yeah? You **what**?"

"I just don't want you to. You're one of my bestest friends, Bastion. And I really like you a **lot**."

"How **much**?"

"Truefully... I like you as a possible brother."

"Brother?"

"And... I love you." Jaden said, and looked away.

"You **love** me?" Bastion asked, and he saw Jaden nod, slowly. "For how long have you?"

"A while now."

-- That night at around 10:30 --

Jaden and Bastion were still talking when Bastion yawned.

"You're tired? It's only..." Jaden trailed off when he looked at the clock.

"What's wrong?"

"I should of been home a while ago. It's 10:30."

"10:30?" Bastion asked, then looked at the clock himself. "Oh, so it is."

"We've talked **all** day." Jaden said.

"Sure looks like it." Bastion said as he yawned again.

"I should be getting home."

"But didn't you say that you wanted to stay here over night?" Bastion asked, and Jaden was about to say something when Bastion interrupted. "Whether you do or not I **can't** let you go out this late at night." He said, then reached for his phone and handed it to Jaden. "Call home. Tell them where you are."

Jaden want to disobey him so, Jaden took the phone and called his house to have his mom answer.

"Hello?" She asked.

"Hi mom."

"Jaden Yuki! Where are you?! I haven't heard from you all day and I was worried sick that something could of happened to you!" His mom yelled.

"I'm sorry, mom. I'm over a friends house. Could I stay the night?"

"Well... alright, but I want you back here tomorrow and I want you to be nice."

"Yes, mom. I love you. Bye." Jaden said, then hung up to hear Bastion laugh.

"You're treated like a little kid."

"Please don't laugh at me, Bastion."

"I'm sorry. I **really** am." Bastion said as he placed a hand on Jaden's shoulder. The sudden contact caused Jaden's stomach to do a backflip.

Jaden reached his hand up and gently grasped Bastion hand and gave it a loving squeeze. He laced his fangers with Bastion's and held his hand for a little bit.

Bastion didn't know what to think about Jaden's reactions. He didn't exactly know what to do about them, but what he **did** know is that these touches where far more than just brotherly love, which caused Bastion to ask this question to himself. _'Is he in love with me?'_

"Jaden?" Bastion asked.

"Yes."

"When you told me earlier that you loved me... what kind of love were you thinking of anyway?"

"I already told you. It's-" Jaden was cut off when Bastion pressed a finger to his lips, gently.

"You can't tell me that you love me as just a brother, Jaden. I'm not stupid and I know where people draw the line at brotherly love. And how can you do this and say that you love me as a brother?"

"Do what?" Jaden asked. (Note: Bastion had put his finger down from Jaden's mouth.)

"You know... how can you touch me like this and say that I'm nothing more than a brother to you?"

"Well, what do you want me to say?"

"Why don't you just tell me the truth already?"

"Well, I can't. Did you ever think that maybe it's hard for me to tell someone that I love them?" Jaden asked, and covered his mouth, but Bastion didn't really notice what Jaden said, and instead responded to it before he even had time to process it.

"Well, that's strange because I wouldn't have any trouble telling you that I love you." Bastion said, then realized what he had just said.

"You do?"

"Well... yeah, I **do**." Bastion said, slowly, then looked up to see Jaden with tears in his eyes. "What's wrong, Jaden? Was it something I said? Tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong."

"Then what are you crying for?"

"I'm happy. These are tears of **joy**." Jaden said as he flung his arms around Bastion and hugged him.

"So am I, but you know... we can never **really** be together."

"Oh, that's right... you're getting married." Jaden said, and sighed, sadly.

They stayed sad for basically the rest of the night until morning came around.

GX - GX

Awwwww! Poor Bastion-baby! (My own little nickname for Bastion.) He and Jaden both love each other, but because of Bastion's family they can't be together the way they want to be.

Will Jaden and Bastion find a way to be together or will this marriage and Bastion's family break all the love between them? Find out in the next chapter of: The Prince Of Japan! Coming soon to a computar near you! Lol!


	2. Meeting The Future Queen

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

There was a knock on Bastion's door which woke both him and Jaden up with a start. That's when they realized that they were holding each other. They both blushed and broke away from each other before Bastion got up to answer the door. It was Victoria.

"Hi Bastion. Hi Jaden."

"Hi." Both Bastion and Jaden said at the sametime.

"Bastion, I want to tell you that mom and dad called and they're coming home tomorrow."

"Yay." Bastion said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

"And they're bringing your future wife over so you can meet her."

"Say what?!" Bastion yelled.

"Yeah." Victoria said.

"Then I'm staying here." Jaden said. "Can I use your phone?"

"Jaden, why do you want to stay here?" Bastion asked.

"Because I want to investigate your so called "future wife" **personally**." Jaden said. _'Because I don't think that she is worthy of you.'_ He thought. (Note: I don't know if it's the Ramen I'm eating or what, but something is making me feel both sappy and jealous at the same time.)

"Um... okay. Go ahead and use my phone." Bastion said, and Jaden didn't waste anytime calling his mom back and telling her what was going on.

-- Later that day --

Bastion was sitting outside on his porch when Jaden came up next to him.

"Mind if I join you?" Jaden asked.

"No, of course not. Sit down." Bastion said, and Jaden did what he was told. "So... what are planning on doing when you meet my future wife?" Bastion asked after a couple minutes of silence.

"Depends."

"On what?"

"On how much I think she is worthy of you."

"You think she won't be worthy of me?"

"Not in the least."

"Well, I hate to burst your bubble here, Jaden, but it's not your decision as to who I marry. Hell, it's not even **mine**... it's my **parents** decision."

"They can't **do** this to you, Bastion."

"Actually they **can**. It's a tradition... and a **law** that's been around for hundreds of years. I can't go against that."

"What if... you actually **did** run away?"

"I **can't** run away, Jaden. You **know** that." Bastion said.

"But if you **did**... who would you run to?" Jaden asked, and felt Bastion lean into him.

"You."

"Hey! That gives me an idea. Lets get out of here. We'll run away **together**." Jaden said.

"Jaden, how many times do I have to tell you that I just **can't**? No matter how much I **want** to I just **can't**." Bastion said, then kissed his forehead quickly and whispered "I love you".

-- The next day --

Bastion came out to the throne room, where everyone else was waiting, wearing a traditional guy kimono.

_'Wow! He looks really handsome.'_ Jaden thought.

"Do I **have** to wear this?"

"Yes. You're meeting your future queen. It's only fair that you show her part of your tradition at first site." Bastion's dad (the king) said.

"But what if I don't want to?"

"Bastion sweetie." His mom (the queen) said. "She's come all the way from Europe to see her future husband and you won't even give her part of your tradition." She said right before the presenter person started talking.

"Presenting Princess Farrah of England." He said, and everyone turned to see a girl dressed on a beautiful purple and blue ball gown walking into the room with what looked like British gaurds behind her. She went up to Bastion and bowed, who bowed back to her.

"Welcome to our land dear princess." The queen said as she too bowed. "This is our son, Prince Bastion. He is the one who you shall marry."

"Pleased to meet you, Prince Bastion." Farrah said as she held out her hand.

"Pleased to meet you too, Princess Farrah." He said, then took her hand and kissed the top of it.

"I think that they're getting along quite nicely." The king whispered into his wife's ear.

"Me too." She whispered back.

Meanwhile across the room, Jaden was leaning against the wall, gritting his teeth and his eyes flared red with jealousy as he watched Farrah and Bastion talk.

"Psst." Victoria whispered, who was leaning against the wall next to him. "I should let you know that I bugged Bastion's room cameras the night before last. It made it look like you two were asleep the whole time when you really having that little chat of yours."

"Thanks Victoria." Jaden whispered back.

"I heard that little chat of yours too... that's why I bugged the cameras. I know why you're glaring at Farrah. It's because you love Bastion."

"Yes. And it really pained me to hear that he was getting married."

"Don't worry. If there's **one** thing I know... it's that love will **always** find a way."

"Great! But until then..." Jaden said, then went back to gritting his teeth and flaring his eyes at the site of Farrah and Bastion together. (And if his eyes got any redder he would look like a demon.)

-- Later that day --

Bastion was in the throne room alone with Farrah when Jaden came in.

"Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to intrude on anything."

"No, it's fine. Really." Bastion said. _'You came __**just**__ in time actually.'_ He thought. "Allow me to introduce you two. Jaden this is Farrah, Farrah this is Jaden. Farrah is the princess of England and my future wife and Jaden is a classmate of mine and one of my best friends." He said, talking to the oppisite person as he was talking about the other.

"How sweet." Farrah said, trying to sound nice, but it came out rather sarcastically, and Jaden just shrugged. "Well, I still can't believe that my parents actually let me go through this. I'm **so** happy that we're getting married." She said as she hugged Bastion, and Jaden started to feel his teeth gritting again. "With our marriage we will not only unite two people, but two kingdoms." She said, and Jaden looked at Bastion right when Bastion mouthed the words "Help me".

Jaden mouthed "How" back as he shrugged.

"Anything, but quick" Bastion mouthed back.

"Bastion, can I talk to you alone for a minute?" Jaden asked out loud.

"Sure." Bastion said, then made Farrah let go of him before following Jaden around the corner. "Thanks for **that** one, Jaden. I owe you **big** time."

"Bastion..."

"Yeah? What is it, Jaden? You know that you can tell me."

"No matter **how** many times I save you from being with her I won't be able to stop this wedding from happening." Jaden said, sadly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean who are we trying to kid anyway, Bastion? You've got who you'll marry and one day **I'll** find **mine**. You get married to Farrah, and I'll find someone someday. It's where we belong." Jaden said, then took off the necklace that Bastion had given him as a gift for no apparent reason and put it on Bastion. "Long live the king."

"But I thought-"

"Me too." Jaden said, before walking away.

"Jaden?" Bastion asked, but Jaden didn't respond, he just kept on walking. Soon, he was out the door and out of site.

GX - GX

Stupid Farrah! She did that on **purpose**! Some queen **she's** gonna make! -Spits at Farrah-

Bastion-baby! No! What are you **doing**?! Don't just stand there and watch Jaden walk away like that! Go after him! You love him! Go after him already! Waaaaaa!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	3. Running Away

GX - GX

-- At Jaden's house --

Jaden came into his house and his mom suddenly went up to him and hugged him, tightly.

"Oh, Jaden. Thank **goodness** you're safe." She said, then heard Jaden sniff. "Jaden? Jaden, what's wrong?" She asked, and he just looked away, but she forced him to look back at her. "Jaden... sweetie, tell me what's wrong."

"Okay. Well... I was over Bastion's house and I found out that he is getting married at the end of the summer, then I met his future wife..."

"And?"

"I don't **want** him to get married, mom."

"Why not?"

"...I love him."

"You **love** him?" Crystal asked. (Note: For those of you who don't know... Crystal is Jaden's mom's name... **my** name for her anyway.)

"Yes. And he's getting married to a witch. Even if I **didn't** love him I **still** couldn't let him go through with it, but I don't know how to stop it."

"Do you think that **he** loves **her**?"

"No. And I **know** that because he's told me so. He also told me that... he loves me too." Jaden explained.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Who could that be in this **awful** weather?" Crystal asked. (Note: It's pouring rain in the story right now to let you know.)

"I don't know. I'll go check." Jaden said, then went to the door and answered it. It was Bastion, standing on his porch, and he was soaking wet. "B-Bastion?" Jaden asked, and the next thing he knew, Bastion was hugging him, tightly. "Bastion, what are you **doing** here?"

"I came here to see you. Why did you have to leave, Jaden? Why?"

"Because... there's no way we can stop this."

"That's not true. We **can** stop this. We just have to believe in each other and stick together." Bastion said, and he still wouldn't let go of Jaden for one second.

"Bastion..." Jaden whispered, then wrapped his arms around Bastion's neck and hugged him tightly just as Crystal left the room to give them some privacy. "Why don't come in? You're soaked and I'm sure you want to dry off."

-- About a half an hour later --

Bastion was sitting on the couch wearing some of Jaden's clothes that were **just** big enough to fit him, talking to Jaden as he was towel drying his hair.

"I still can't believe that you ran away for **me**." Jaden said.

"I told you that I loved you and I wasn't just gonna let you walk out of my life. No way. Not without a fight I'm not." Bastion said, and Jaden giggled.

"Well, I'm glad that I'm so important to you that you would run away when you said you never would just to **see** me."

"Actually I have a confession to make. I came to bring you back with me."

"What? You're kidding. But we're finally together and if you go back then they'll force you to marry her."

"No, they won't. They can't drag me to that church. They can't make me marry her. They can't do **anything**. I'm my own man now and if I don't want to get married then I don't have to and I don't have to answer to **anybody**."

"Bastion... you **talk** a big game, but the question is... can you live up to that talk?"

"Of course. Just you wait, but could I sleep here for the night?"

"Sure. You don't really even have to **ask**."

All of a sudden, the door opened and Syrus came in.

"Bastion? What are you doing **here**?"

"I'm staying the night here. What are **you** doing here?"

"I just came here to get something." Syrus said, then looked at Jaden. "Where's my deck?"

"Upstairs on my desk."

"Thanks, Jay." Sayrus said before heading up the stairs into Jaden's room. Then, he came back down a couple minutes later, and went back over to them. "Can I ask you one question before I leave, Bastion?"

"Sure."

"Okay. You're hair is wet, you're wearing Jaden's clothes... you ran away, didn't you?" Syrus asked, and Bastion nodded. "I knew it. What did you run away from?"

"His witch of a wife."

"Jaden!" Bastion said, then turned to Syrus. "Actually she's not my wife **yet**... and she **never** will be."

"Oh, and you're gonna **love** this, Sy. Guess who you're talking to."

"Um... Bastion?"

"**Prince** Bastion." Jaden said

"Oh my God!" Syrus said as he took a step back. "Are you **positive**?"

"Yes. I followed him home and found out."

"You followed him home? Don't you know that that's what **stalkers** usually do?"

"Yeah, but I was curious as to where he lived and why he had been keeping it from us. Now I know, but on the other hand I'm not really **sorry** that I did it because if I hadn't then we would of **never** gotten together."

"Uh-huh..." Syrus said, slowly.

"Come on, Sy! I don't want to be late for the movie!" Zane called from the kitchen.

"Oh, I forgot. I have to go. Bye." Syrus said as he left the room, then left the house with Zane.

"You wanna see **my** room?" Jaden asked, in an almost seductive voice.

"Hell yeah." Bastion replied, and Jaden giggled before grabbing Bastion's hand and dragging him upstairs.

-- Upstairs in Jaden's room --

When they got up there and closed the door, Bastion automatically went in for the kill by kissing Jaden's neck.

"Uh... can you give **one** second? I'll be **right** with you." Jaden said, and went across the hall into another room.

Bastion sighed as he sat down on the bed, waitng for Jaden to come back.

After a couple of minutes, Jaden came out wearing nothing but short boxers.

"Hey Bastion." Jaden said, and Bastion looked up and his eyes widened when he saw Jaden.

"J-Jaden?"

"You better **believe** it's me." Jaden said as he winked at him and closed the door.

"Y-you look **really** good in that." Bastion said.

"Thanks. You look really good too." Jaden said as he sat down on Bastion's lap and Bastion didn't waste anymore time and went right in for the kill again.

As Bastion was kissing and licking Jaden's neck, his hands went down into his boxers.

"Whoa, Bastion! Your hands!"

"What about them, my love?"

"They're there. They're touching me."

"But isn't this what you wanted, Jaden?"

"Yes, I **do** want it. I never told you to stop." Jaden said with a panting voice. "Oh, please don't stop, Bastion. It feels **really** good. I want more. Don't stop." Jaden pleaded. "Take me, Bastion."

"Oh, I **will**, Jaden. I'll make you **mine**." Bastion said with a smirk on his face and continued with what he was doing.

GX - GX

Sorry that I couldn't add more to this chapter, but I am out of ideas for this story right **now**! Plus... the requests just keep coming and with those, mixed with school work, mixed with my everyday life... it gets complicated!

JADEN LOST HIS VIRGINITY TO AN ENGAGED MAN!

REVIEWS PLEASE!


	4. Seperated

GX - GX

-- The next morning --

Jaden wolk up to see Bastion sleeping soundly next to him and he smiled before nuzzling himself into Bastion more, which caused Bastion to groan and open his eyes.

"Good morning, lover." Jaden whispered, and Bastion smiled at him before replying.

"Good morning to you too." Bastion said before leaning down to kiss Jaden gently on the lips. Jaden moaned and deepened the kiss after letting Bastion's tongue into his mouth.

"One question." Jaden said when they broke the kiss.

"Yeah?"

"What are we going to tell Farrah... and your parents... and your sister?" Jaden asked.

"We're gonna tell them the truth."

"I'll be happy to tell **Farrah**. I've been wanting to tell that girl off since she got here." Jaden said, and Bastion chuckled.

"Would you mind telling my sister?"

"Of course not. In fact... I'm sure that she'll be happy about it. I know that she likes me more than that witch of a girl your parents call your fiance." Jaden said.

"And how do you know that she likes you so much?"

"Because she **told** me. She said that she would love it if something like this were to happen." Jaden said, then smirked. "She also said that from the way you talk about me, I make you **really** happy." He said, and Bastion blushed.

"You **do** make me happy, Jaden." Bastion said, before kissing Jaden again. "So, I guess that settles it then. I'll tell my parents and you can tell Farrah and Victoria."

"Sounds good to **me**."

-- At the palace later that day --

Bastion came through the door with Jaden and was suddenly pounced on by his parents and Farrah.

"Where have you been?!" All three of them said at once.

"I was out."

"Out?" The king asked.

"Yeah, I was out?"

"With who?"

"He was out with **me**." Jaden said, quickly. "I made him come with me. I pressured him into it. I'm sorry that I did it, but I just wanted to show him a good time before he got married."

"Was **that** the way of it?" The king asked Bastion.

Bastion faced Jaden, and Jaden was almost pleading for him to say that it was.

"No." Bastion answered. "What **really** happened was... Jaden got upset about something that happened and left. So, I ran away to see him and I spent the night at his house."

"H-he **lied**?"

"Don't blame him, father." Bastion said. "He was just trying to keep **me** out of trouble. You can't blame him. And I'll become king soon enough. And when I do I'll have the power to get rid of **you** if you do **anything** to hurt Jaden."

"Why are you being so protective of him?"

"Why? I'll tell you why."

_'No, Bastion. Not yet. Don't tell them __**yet**_ Jaden thought.

"It's because... I **love** him! **That's** why!" Bastion said, and his parents fainted while Farrah just stood there, looking like he had just slapped her across the face.

"What?!" She finally screamed at the top of her lungs.

"Like it or not Farrah. I don't love you."

"Guards!" Farrah yelled, and they were there in under two seconds. "Get Jaden out of here!"

"What?! Farrah, you can't **do** that!"

"Au contraire, Bastion. These are **my** gaurds."

"But this is **my** palace and you have **no** authority over who can be here and who can't."

"Wrong again, Bastion. Your parents **gave** me the authority." She said, then turned to her gaurds. "Now... get him **out** of here."

"Yes, princess Farrah." They said, then grabbed Jaden.

"Bastion!" Jaden yelled, trying to fight against their grip, but it was no use, they were too strong.

"Jaden!" Bastion yelled, and tried to help, but the other gaurds grabbed him before he could.

"Bastion, no! I don't want to leave! I love you!"

"I love you too, Jaden!" Bastion said, and also tried to fight back, but it was just another failed attempt.

Soon, Jaden was brought to the door and pushed down the porch steps, which could have broken a couple of his bones, but thankfully didn't. He quickly back up and ran for the door, but the door closed right before he got there.

"Bastion!" Jaden yelled before punching the door, then knealed down and started to cry.

-- Inside the palace --

"You can let him go now. There's no way that Bastion can get out now to see that loser." Farrah said, and the guards let go of Bastion and he fell to his knees.

"Why did you **do** that, Farrah? Why?"

"Because I never liked him and when I found out that you loved him... it was just the final straw."

"Farrah..." Bastion whispered, then stood up and looked at her. "I **hate** you! And I don't care what **anyone** says! I am **not** marrying you!" Bastion yelled.

"No!" Farrah said as she pinned Bastion against the wall. "You and I **are** getting married. I don't care what **you** say. We **are** and that's the end of it."

-- Upstairs --

_'I __**knew**__ I never liked her and there's something __**screwy**__ about her. I'm gonna have to turn into a present day, girl version of Sherlock Holmes and do some investigating about Farrah.'_ Victoria thought as she watched all of that going on from the balcony a floor above them, then quietly snuck herself into Farrah's room.

GX - GX

Waaaaaa! Poor Jaden and Bastion! Jaden got kicked out and Bastion is **still** being forced to marry a bitch!

Also... what will Victoria found out Farrah and what will it mean for the future of Japan?

Will Bastion and Jaden get back together... again?

All these questions and more will be answered in the next chapter of The Prince Of Japan!


	5. Getting Rid Of Farrah

GX - GX

-- Later that day --

Bastion was sitting in his room, when the door swung open and Victoria was standing there, panting.

"Victoria, what happened?"

"Bastion... you'll **never** believe what I found in Farrah's room."

"What?"

"Her diary?"

"What about it?"

"You should read it. You're **not** gonna like what it says."

"I don't really feel like it right now, Victoria." Bastion said, depressed.

"Fine. Then **I'll** read it to **you**." Victoria said, then cleared her throat and began reading from Farrah's diary. "_Dear Diary, Once I get married to Bastion, Japan will be __**mine**__ and I'll make this land suffer. I'll flood Tokyo and without a government soon Japan will fall apart then the only land standing in my way will be the U.S., but one land at a time._" Victoria read. "Does that sound like a sweet girl to you?"

"No. But how the hell is she going to flood Tokyo?" Bastion asked, then they both thought for a minute before it hit them.

"The **dam**." They both said at the sametime.

"If she breaks that dam somehow then we're all doomed." Victoria said.

"Yeah, but how do we stop her?"

"We've got to **catch** her in the act."

"How are we going to do **that**?"

"I don't know."

"I'll tell you how. We've gotta get to that dam. Come on! Lets go! Come on!" Bastion said, but Victoria grabbed him by the shoulders. "What?"

"Relax." Victoria said. "Now... take a deep breath and let it out slowly." Victoria said, and they both did it at the sametime. "Now... before we go **barging** to that dam... we need a plan and some backup."

"Who?"

"Well... we could deffinately use **Jaden** as part of our backup... and do you know any other people who'd be willing to help?" Victoria said.

"Hmm? I guess we could ask some of my **other** friends."

"Sounds good."

-- At Jaden's house --

Jaden was sitting at his kitchen table when there was a knock on the door and he got up to answer it.

"Bastion? Victoria? What are you two doing here? **How** did you get here?"

"We managed to find a way to sneak out." Victoria explained. "And we're here because we need your help."

"What kind of help?"

"Farrah is planning on destroying Tokyo, and if she destroys **Toyko** then she destroys **Japan**. We need your help... and a plan."

"Just the three of us?"

"No, we'll need to get other people as well." Bastion said.

"Who?"

"Anyone. But the more, the merrier." Victoria said.

"Then we're going to have to leave quick. Because we've got a **lot** of people to pick up." Jaden said, then called inside the house. "Mom! I'm going out for a while! I don't know when I'll be back so don't wait up!" Jaden yelled, then left the house with Bastion following him.

"I **knew** I always liked **him**." Victoria said to herself before following Jaden too.

-- A couple hours later (by now it's dark out) --

Everyone was at Satorious' house (soon to be Satorious **and** Aster's house, but that's a different story). He was the last person to pick up, so they all decided to stay there to try and form the plan.

"I say that we should just go to the dam and catch her in the act of trying to blow it up." Jaden said. "Isn't **that** a good enough plan?"

"No." Victoria said. "We need to get a plan that's a **bit** more detailed then that, Jaden. That's a good **outline** though."

"Okay. How about **this**?" Satorious asked. "Late at night, we sneek out to the dam and take some walkie talkies with us. Then, when we get there we split up into groups and search the grounds. Then once one group finds her we tell everyone else and we chase her down. It's foolproof." Satorious said, sounding proud of himself.

"Great! That's not your plan, is it?" Jaden asked.

"That's... pretty much it."

"...Well I like it! So... how late do we go out?"

"I'd say around almost midnight."

"Exallent." Everyone said at the same time.

-- That night at around midnight --

Everyone was at the dam and they split up into groups to check out each level of the dam. Bastion went with Victoria, Zane went with Syrus, Jaden went with Satorious and Aster (to make sure they didn't start making out), Alexis went with Atticus, and Jesse went with Hassleberry.

Each person had a walkie talkie with them and flashlights so they could see where they were and if anyone else was there.

-- With Zane and Syrus --

Syrus was whimpering and clinging to Zane like there was no tomorrow. They were at the very bottom level of the dam so it was **really** dark, and if you listened close enough you could hear the water splashing up against the dam.

"Syrus, don't be scared. I'm here." Zane whispered, softly. "And I won't let **anything** happen to you."

"Promise?"

"I **promise**." Zane said, and heared Syrus sigh contently.

"Thank you, Zane. I feel better now." Zane smiled, then gasped and looked up when he thought he saw someone run around the corner.

-- With Jaden, Satorious, and Aster --

"Hey, hey! How many times do I have to tell you to stop making out?! We're on a **mission**, remember?!" Jaden yelled.

-- With Alexis and Atticus --

"Atticus, will you **stop** jumping up and down?"

"I'm excited, Lexi! Who knows what we'll find?"

-- With Jesse and Hassleberry --

(They were... um... -clears throat- making out.)

-- With Bastion and Victoria --

They were walking along the hall of the upper part of the dam when Bastion spotted something. He shined his flashlight on it and it was a pile of dynamite. Victoria and Bastion both took their walkie talkies out.

"Found her." They said at the sametime.

"Yes, you found me, but you'll soon be wishing you **hadn't**." They heard Farrah say, then she came around the corner and started fighting with them.

Meanwhile, everyone else was running to the top level to help them out.

When they got there, Farrah saw then and immediately took Jaden and pressed a knife to his throat.

"Jaden!" Bastion yelled, but knew that he couldn't do anything.

"What's it gonna be, Bastion? I can only do this if I marry you. So, it's either you marry me or your little lover is sleeping with the fishes." She said, her dark green eyes gaining a bit of a knowing gleam. She knew that Bastion would do **anything** to save Jaden.

"Don't. I'll do whatever you want. Just don't harm Jaden."

"Good boy." Farrah said as she dropped the knife from Jaden's throat and shoved him away.

"Not gonna happen." Bastion said with a smirk, and Farrah realized that she had been played. Bastion went up to her and slapped her across the face.

"How dare you?!" She yelled and was about to hit him back, but Jaden grabbed her hand before she could.

"**That's** not very nice." He said, and she jerked her hand out from his grip. Then she looked at everyone.

"I have **never** been more humiliated in my **life**!" The she turned back to Jaden and he let her pass. She scoffed at him and started to walk away.

"Wanna **bet**?" Victoria asked as she stepped on the back of Farrah's dress, making it fall off. Farrah screamed and Bastion's jaw dropped as everyone else started hysterically laughing.

"Daddy!" Farrah screamed.

"Now there's only **one** thing left to do." Victoria said.

"What's that?" Jaden asked.

"Find out who Bastion's gonna marry **now**." Victoria said, and Bastion and Jaden looked at each other.

GX - GX

Wow! Bastion and Jaden are got rid of Farrah! -Everyone else clears their throats- Along with some help from everyone else!

Now, there's just one problem left... who will Bastion marry now?


	6. Marriage

GX - GX

-- Back at the palace the next morning --

"Wow! So you guys weren't kidding." Aster said as he entered the throne room.

"It's something, isn't it?" Victoria asked.

"Bastion!" The king yelled as he entered the room. "Where have you been?!"

"I was out at the dam, father."

"Were you? And what were you doing out there and where is Farrah?"

"You're not gonna see Farrah around **here** anymore, and we were at the dam because we got word that Farrah was gonna try and blow it up." Bastion explained. "We caught her in the act and ran here out of here. She just wanted to marry me so that she could **ruin** Japan."

"I don't believe it."

"Dad, you don't have to believe **us**, but you can believe **these**." Victoria said as she handed her dad some photos that she had taken. He looked at them and realized that he was wrong.

"Why would she **do** that?"

"To gain a little spotlight on **her** land because after she had destroyed **us** she would have destroyed the U.S. and then **England** would be the center of attention." Bastion explained.

"But I... I mean... we can't..." The king said, then sighed as he sat down in his chair. "What are we going to do now? You need to marry someone, Bastion, or Japan will have no one to rule it."

"But why do I have to marry so soon? I'm still a teenager. I'm barely an adult for crying out loud." Bastion said.

"But you **have** to marry someone. It's not only this law... it's just that... me and your mother aren't going to be around forever and... we just want to make sure you're taken care of. Provided for."

They were all silent for a minute before Victoria got an idea.

"And I know **just** the person who can do that." She said, then everyone looked at Jaden.

Jaden saw everyone looking at him and it didn't take very long for Jaden to realize what it meant.

"Who? **Me**?" Jaden asked as he pointed to himself, then blushed. "Oh, I'm flattered **really**. I mean I've been the center of attention before, but I don't think I've ever **led** anyone before... especially not a whole country."

"Him?" The king asked. "But he's uh... he's uh..."

"An idiot?" Aster suggested.

"No."

"A disorganised monkey?" Chazz suggested.

"No."

"The **cutest** person you've ever seen." Bastion suggested, and everyone looked at him funny except for Jaden, who just blushed. "What? **I** can't make a suggestion?"

"No. He's a..."

"A guy?" Everyone asked at the same time and the king nodded.

"Who **cares**? Victoria asked. "Yaoi has been in this country for **hundreds** of years. It'll just be the first time that a **prince** got married to a boy is all."

"Well..."

"You'll be doing the world a favor... not to mention doing your only **son** a favor." Victoria said, then the king looked at Bastion and sighed.

"Well, Jaden certainly has proven his worth as far as **I'm** concerned. It's that **law**... that's the problem."

"Father?" Bastion asked.

"Well, am I still king or am I still king? I say that from **this** day forward the prince and princess shall choose **whoever** they believe worthy." He said, and Bastion smiled before running up to Jaden and hugging him.

"I want to marry **you**, Jaden."

"Please... call me, **Jay**." Jaden said with a smile.

-- A few nights later, after Bastion's and Jaden's wedding --

They were both on the roof of the palace with everyone else in the background, partying. While everyone else was doing that, they were pretty much in their own little world. Their fingers laced together, being as close as possible, and neither of them letting the other go for a second.

"Bastion..." Jaden whispered.

"Yeah?" Bastion whispered back.

"I found out something this morning."

"What's that?"

"See for **yourself**." Jaden said as he took one of Bastion's hands and placed it on his stomach. Soon, Bastion felt a kick and they both smiled.

GX - GX

AND THUS ENDS PRINCE OF JAPAN!

The next chapter will not be an **actual** chapter, but it will have something **very** special! And I hope you'll like it!

I probably **will** make a sequal if I get enough requests for one!


	7. Bloopers

GX - GX

Amanda (Me): Camera is up! Spirits are high! We're ready! Action!

-- At the part when Jaden leaves --

Bastion: Do you need me to **cry** for this, Amanda?

Amanda: No, no. Just be sad.

-- When Farrah attacks Bastion and Victoria --

Farrah: You think you're a king, but now you're gonna die by a puffy outfitted girl. (Pounces on Bastion and begins to fight with him.)

-- Before they enter the dam --

Zane: (Laughs.) No reaction.

Satorious: (Chuckles sarcastically.) That's funny.

-- Random part --

Syrus: (Making an evil face at the camera.)

-- Inside the dam with Jesse and Hassleberry --

Jesse: (Doesn't know where Hassleberry went.) Hassleberry? (Enters a room and realizes that he's locked in.) Hey! Hey! Open this up! I'm locked in here!

-- Inside the dam with Alexis and Atticus --

Atticus: (Forgets his line.) Can you ask me the question again?

-- Another random part --

Hassleberry: (Sticks his tongue out.)

-- **Another** random part --

Jesse: (Is dancing with Jaden.)

-- When they're making their plan --

Satorious: (Talking to Aster about **their** future house.) I'd like a bar here, a bar here... I thought we could build a hottub over here. (Looks at the camera.) I'm sorry are we on? Sorry, sorry. (Puts the plans away.)

-- While they're heading into the dam --

Zane: (Turns around and accidently hits Syrus.)

-- Yet another random part --

Satorious: What would that be? That piece of direction?

Aster: (Smiles and shakes his head.)

-- When Farrah first comes into the story --

Farrah: Here I come. I am Farrah. **Fear** me!

-- Before they go into the dam --

Bastion: Nobody can start making out either.

Jesse: (Puts on handcuffs.) I shall restrain myself.

-- Before they go into the dam (yes, we had to do this scene a **lot** of times.) --

Jaden: (Giggles.)

Chazz: (Comes out of nowhere and mocks Jaden.)

-- Inside the dam getting ready to shoot the scene --

Amanda: Love struck!

Aster: (Scoffs at me.)

Amanda: Action!

Satorious: (Wraps his arms around Aster's waist and pulls him closer.)

-- Before we start filming --

Lily/Me/Victoria/Jazzmine/Tiffany: Check the dam! Check the dam!

Lily: Everybody now!

-- When Bastion and Jaden are in Bastion's room --

Bastion: Don't get too comfortable, Jaden. You're gonna have to go home soon.

(Long pause.)

Jaden: I know it's **my** line, isn't it? What? I don't wanna- (Starts laughing.)

-- Random --

Atticus: (Turns around slowly trying to look sexy.)

-- Inside the dam with Bastion and Victoria --

Victoria: (Tries to use the walkie talkie, but it statics.)

-- In Satorious' house --

Zane: I'm slipping on this couch. (Falls.)

-- At the end of the story --

Bastion: (Breaks away from Jaden, laughing.)

Jaden: That wasn't very good.

-- Random --

Satorious: (Starts randomly laughing.)

Aster: (Starts laughing too.)

-- Another random --

Syrus: Even the **director** has to pay up sometimes.

-- At the part when Bastion comes out wearing the kimono --

Bastion: (Keeps having to redo the part over and over again.) This is **ridiculous**.

-- At the dam with Atticus and Alexis --

Alexis: (Starts hitting Atticus.) Stop it **right** now!

-- At Jaden's house --

Bastion: (Exhales deeply.) You look **so** good. (Laughs.)

-- At the wedding --

King: (Puts the crown on Jaden's head and the camera shows Atticus holding a tray of cookies that had a sign attached to it saying "snack anyone?".)

-- At our drinking night (actors gotta hang loose too) --

Jaden: (Is drunk and singing.)

-- At the dam with Zane and Syrus --

Zane: (Burns himself with the bulb inside the flashlight.) Ow! Ow! Ow! Ow!

-- The rest are random --

Syrus: (Gets a glimpse of the scene where Bastion and Jaden are having sex and he smiles almost evilly.)

(Next one)

Satorious: You two had sex.

Bastion: (Covers his mouth and blushes.)

Jaden: (Gasp.)

(Last blooper)

Chazz: By the way... we **cut**.

GX - GX

I know that there weren't **many** bloopers, but I hope you enjoyed them anyway and if you're wondering where I got them... they're the bloopers from Narnia! So they are **not** mine. I just changed the characters and I was the director and everything! Everything else is the same!


End file.
